


Punishment

by buriednurbckyrd



Series: Dominant!Reader [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dominant!Reader, Edgeplay, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriednurbckyrd/pseuds/buriednurbckyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bucky needs to let go of all of his control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

It had been a quiet day. Y/N had kept herself busy, waiting for her boyfriend of nearly two years to come home from a long mission. Bucky had been gone with Clint and Natasha for over a month, and she missed him. She glanced up from her book at the clock, it was almost six in the evening. They were due back at any time, and she was growing impatient. 

Bucky had come so far in his recovery, but he still suffered from nightmares and anxiety. He was more than capable to take on missions, he wouldn't have been sent out if he wasn't, but Y/N still worried about him. They were in a dangerous line of work. Her heart sped up when she heard the door opening. Tossing her book aside she jumped up and ran to greet Bucky. She was nearly vibrating with excitement when he walked into their apartment. After all their time together he still gave her butterflies. Before she could throw her arms around him he dropped his bags and kicked the door shut, his expression was weary and desperate. Y/N's face fell.

“What's wro-” Bucky dropped to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face against her stomach. Startled, she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. “Talk to me, Bucky.” She said. Five minutes ago she was dying to have his hands on her, the warmth of his flesh and the contrast of his metal fingers never failed to send delicious shivers through her, but now all she could think about was figuring out what was wrong. He looked up at her, blue eyes pleading for… something. 

“Punish me.” He said in his rough voice. Y/N froze. 

“W-what?” 

“I've been so bad, Doll.” He murmured. “Touching myself without your permission.” Y/N cupped his face in her hands and ran her thumbs over his cheeks. 

“Bucky, you know that's just a game. That's only when we scene, right?” She told him gently. “I don't expect you to be submissive 24/7.” His grip on her tightened and she gasped. 

“I need it. I want you to.” Y/N locked eyes with him.

“ _Cinderella_.” She said a little sadly. Bucky's eyes went wide and he let go of her as if he had been burned. Neither of them had ever used their safe word before. With a sigh, she took his hand and pulled him up, leading him to the couch in their living room. He sat down, staring at his hands. 

“I'm sorry.” He mumbled. She tugged at his arms until he relented and laid down with his head on her lap. 

“You don't need to apologize, but we do need to talk.” She stroked his hair, scratching her nails over his scalp. Despite the shame rolling in his stomach, her touch started to relax him. “You know I'm more than happy to play,” she began. “But we have rules in place for a reason. Safe, sane, and consensual, Buck. That's non-negotiable. You just got home from a seven week mission, and the first thing you do is ask for punishment? Of course I'm going to be concerned.” Her voice never rose, staying steady and calm. 

“The mission was fine.” He bit out. Y/N pinched his ear. “Ow!” 

“Don't you lie to me.” 

“It was! Nothing went wrong, no one got hurt. It took way longer than we thought it would, but it was fine.” 

“James.” He turned his head and looked up at her.

“Look, I just missed you and I thought we could have a little fun.” She stood up and he nearly fell off the couch. 

“Stop trying to push my buttons.” Her eyes blazed. “I don't like it when you lie to me, and a lie by omission is still a lie! Something is bothering you, and it isn't a case of blue balls. We talk to each other, Bucky.” As soon as the fury had built up in her, it was gone, and the hurt in her eyes killed him. “I'm not a toy you can work out your frustrations on.” 

“Oh, fuck, please don't cry.” He leaped up and hugged her when her lower lip began to tremble. 

“Tell me what's wrong.” She said, trying to hold her tears back. 

“It really did go fine,” He told her after a long pause. “I just… I started to feel numb. Like I was just going through the motions.” Y/N made a sound of acknowledgment. “I haven't been on a mission that's lasted more than a few days, a week at the most. The only thing I could think about was coming home to you, and _feeling_ something. I know it's a game, but it makes me feel… _real_.” He dropped his forehead against hers. 

“Oh, Buck.” Y/N sighed. “I get it, okay? But you need to be honest with me. I'm not a mind reader. I love you, and I'll help you any way I can, always.” 

“I'm always afraid I'm gonna slip up, lose control.” He nearly whispered. “You make it feel good, like I can let go and not worry.” Y/N went up on her toes and kissed him. 

“I know, sweetie. The timing is off, that's all. Will you let me take care of you tonight? No funny business.” She qualified with a small smile. He nodded and allowed her to lead him into their bathroom. “I'm going to run you a bath, so strip.” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled. “And while you're in there, I'm going to order some dinner and find an old movie to watch.” She pressed a chaste kiss on his lips before walking into their bathroom. 

An hour later they were cuddled on their couch sharing Chinese food and watching Casablanca. Bucky fell asleep soon after the film ended, the exhaustion of the mission finally catching up to him. 

…

He woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. The smell of coffee drifted around him, and he could hear Y/N moving around the kitchen. He got up and padded over to her to see what she was cooking. 

“French toast?” She was whisking eggs, cinnamon, and vanilla together with an efficiency that always baffled him. 

“Made with that bread you like from the bakery down the street.” She told him. 

“You're too good to me, Doll.” He said happily, kissing her neck. She dipped a thick slice of bread into the batter and placed it into the pan before turning into his arms for a proper kiss. 

“You look much better today.” She said, brushing his hair back from his face. Bucky looked well rested and relaxed, much to her relief. 

“I feel much better today.” He moved away and poured himself a cup of coffee. She smiled at him and continued cooking their breakfast. Before long she was sliding a plate heaped with hot French toast in front of him. He dug into his breakfast enthusiastically while Y/N finished the last few slices for herself. 

“I was thinking,” She began, while she drizzled syrup over her plate. “That we could play today.” Bucky paused mid chew and looked up at her. She took a dainty bite and smiled again. “I never said I wouldn't punish you, if that's what you still want. I just said I wouldn't last night.” She popped another bite into her mouth and chased it with a sip of her tea. 

“A-are you sure?” He almost couldn't believe what she was saying. Y/N looked so innocent and serene sitting across from him. It never failed to catch him off guard how she could suggest the naughtiest things while looking like an angel. She leaned closer to him and licked a spot of syrup off his bottom lip. 

“I wouldn't bring it up if I didn't think it was a good idea.” She ran her knuckles over his cheek. “I'm going to ask you what your color is, but before you answer make sure it's what you really want.” Bucky stayed quiet for a few moments, trying to gauge the emotions running through his mind. There was no underlying anxiety, just anticipation and a whole lot of lust. And the bright warmth of the absolute love and trust he felt for her. He licked his lips and leaned into her touch. 

“Green, Miss.” Y/N's eyes darkened. 

“Tell me your safe word.” 

“Brooklyn.” She hummed in approval. 

“Good boy.” Bucky's eyes fell closed at the endearment. He could already feel his arousal stirring. “Finish your breakfast.” She said softly before pulling away and returning to her own food. He watched her while he ate, barely tasting the food. She had flipped his switch and now she was acting like the conversation had never taken place. He glanced down at his crotch, there was all the evidence he needed to convince himself that it had actually happened. When he had finished his food he stood up to take the dishes over to the sink. 

“Are you done? Can I take your plate?” He asked. Y/N looked up with a smile. 

“Yes, thank you.” Slightly confused, but still on board with whatever she was doing, he took their dishes and set them on the counter and began filling the sink to clean up. He jumped when she pressed against his back and brushed her hands against the bulge in his pants. 

“I'll talk care of this. I want you to go wait for me in the bedroom.” She whispered into his ear. “Take everything off but your underwear.” She trailed her lips down his neck. “Sit on the end of the bed, and don't you dare touch yourself.” He couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips. Eager to follow her instructions, he left her in the kitchen and nearly sprinted into the bedroom. 

He stripped down to his boxer briefs and knowing better than to just throw them onto the floor, made a point to make sure they ended up in the hamper. With a growing issue between his legs and a racing heart he sat where she had told him to and set his hands down on the mattress at his sides. Bucky already felt a sort of peace settle inside of him. Whenever they did this he could imagine the past fading into the background. All he needed to do was be good for her, and she always told him exactly how. There was no guess work, and she would never hurt him. 

Bucky wasn't sure how long he sat there alone, but it didn't matter. 

“You're so good for me.” Y/N purred as she came into the room. Bucky felt his cheeks grow warm from the praise. “Now before we really begin,” She stepped between his legs and tipped his head back. “I need to know exactly how naughty you were.” He swallowed hard. “How many times did you touch yourself, James?” The way his real name rolled off her tongue did unexplainable things to him. 

“Fifteen times, Miss.” He answered. 

“Oh my goodness. Just couldn't keep your hands off of yourself, could you?” She took his human hand and turned it over, tracing along the lines on his palm with her soft fingers. “Did you come every time, when you fucked your hand?” She dropped his hand and ran hers over the cool metal of his left arm. “I doubt you used this. You save those fingers for me, don't you?” He groaned low in his throat. “Well?” Y/N fisted his hair and tugged. “Did you come all fifteen times?” He licked his lips and nodded.

“Yes, Miss.” 

“Of course you did, you don't do anything half way.” His breath caught in his throat when she gripped him through the soft cotton of his underwear. “I must admit, I find myself at a loss. What punishment fits the crime?” She let him go and paced in front of him. “I mean the obvious would be spanking that ass of yours red...” Y/N winked, they both knew that suggestion was only part of the game. He couldn't tolerate much pain in the bedroom, and she wasn't a fan of inflicting it anyway. “Maybe I should make you come fifteen times? That super solider body could probably take it.” Her eyes trailed up and down his mostly naked form and he squirmed. She smirked as if an idea was blooming in her mind. “No… I think we're going to explore edging today.” Bucky's dick twitched and he felt his boxers grow damp. They had talked about edging several times, but they hadn't actually made a serious effort to try it yet. She kissed him, nibbling at his lips. “Color?” 

“ _Green_.” He breathed. With a seductive curve of her lips she pushed against his chest until he was lying down on the bed. 

“Arms out to the side, love.” She told him. Bucky reached his arms out. That was another one of his hard limits, he couldn't stand to be tied up in any way, but they worked around it. Y/N nudged his legs wider until he was completely spread out before her. “Mmm, don't you look delicious.” She ran a single finger up his chest. “You're so hard for me and I've hardly touched you at all...” 

“Please.” He whined. 

“Begging already?” She laughed softly and pulled his boxers down until the glistening head of his cock peeked out. “Well, I like to think I'm a kind mistress.” She knelt down and blew a warm stream of air over the exposed tip before teasing her tongue along the ridge. 

“Shit.” Bucky's head fell back. She slowly pulled the fabric further down, following with her mouth. She tapped his knee until he arched enough off the mattress and she could pull them all the way off. He was completely naked now, and she was still wearing the pastel pink tank top and gray yoga pants she had worn to bed. It made him feel more vulnerable and he loved it, knowing there was no one else on earth that he would ever do this for. She stood up and circled the bed, never taking her eyes off of him. Opening a drawer in the bedside table, she rummaged around until she found a bottle of lube. He heard the soft click of the cap and she squeezed some into her hands. 

“Let's get started.” She wrapped her slick fingers around his erection and he couldn't stop his moan. “I love the sounds you make, let it out...” She stroked him slow, twisting her wrist on every other stroke. “Did it feel this good when you touched yourself, James?”

“No,” He gasped. “I wished it was you every time.” She gently rolled his balls in her other hand and made a 'tsk' sound. 

“Weren't you all sharing a tiny little apartment? What if Natasha or Clint had heard you?” His breathing sped up, he could feel this climax approaching. 

“I w-was quiet!” Y/N laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh. 

“Oh, pet. That must have been so difficult for you.” She circled her thumb over the tip and his eyes rolled back in his head. He was a panting, groaning mess. “You want to come, don't you? Your body is practically screaming for it...” She stopped touching him and backed away from the bed. His dick twitched like it had a mind of its own, searching for release. Bucky whimpered. He had been so, so close. Y/N wriggled out of her pants and folded them, before placing them neatly on the dresser. She was wearing a pair of pink, lacy boy short style panties. They made him want to rip them off her with his teeth. She climbed on the bed and stretched out beside him, propping her head up with a hand, and dragging the other one up and down his body. He melted into her touch. “Next time you should call me, so I can hear how desperate you sound.” She murmured into his ear, nibbling at the delicate skin. 

“The time difference- OH!” She started stroking him again, fasting this time. 

“I didn't ask for excuses, James.” 

“Oh, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!” His hips made shallow thrusting motions into her fist. 

“Look at you, fucking my hand like you have no shame.” Her eyes swept over his body. His hands grasped at the bed sheets, knuckles white on his human hand. “You're so close, my love. Just a few more strokes and you'd be coming all over yourself.” She formed a circle with her thumb and forefinger at the base of his cock and squeezed. Bucky felt his orgasm halt in its tracks. He groaned and his eyes shut in frustration. “This is punishment, you don't get to come until I think you deserve it.” 

“Please, Miss. Please let me come.” Y/N straddled his hips and leaned down for a kiss. He moaned against her mouth and tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away, giggling. He huffed and turned his head away from her. 

“Don't be so grouchy,” She teased. “You asked for it, remember?” She turned his face towards her and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, allowing him to slid his tongue against hers. Gently breaking away after a few moments, she rubbed her nose against his. “I'll always give you what you ask for.” She said. 

“Can I come, then?” She sat back and laughed before looking like she was contemplating his request. 

“Hmm, not yet. Scoot up the bed, James. I'm about to make this more difficult for you.” Bucky pulled himself up so his legs were fully on the mattress. Y/N took his hands and wrapped them around the headboard. “Don't let go, and try not to break it, okay?” With a wicked gleam in her eyes she settled between his thighs and swallowed him down without any hesitation.

“Ah!” He yelped. “Y/N, fuck… Please don't stop…” She hummed around him and winked. Her mouth worked over his length, hitting all the spots that drove him crazy. He flexed his hands and cringed when he heard the faint cracking of wood. He couldn't spare too much thought to the damage he might have been doing to her bed when she flicked her tongue against the sensitive spot right below the head. “Right there! Oh, Doll you're amazing...” All he needed was her permission, for the third time he was knocking on the door of his climax. “Please please let me come!” Agonizingly slow she pulled off of him. Bucky felt tears of desperation prick at the back of his eyes. 

“That was close, wasn't it James?” He didn't trust his voice to answer so he just whined. Y/N dragged her nails down his flushed chest. “You're being so good for me.” The praise made Bucky bite his lip. Y/N let her hands run over his body, soothing his tense muscles. He was so aroused that he felt like he was floating outside of himself, he could concentrate on nothing but her touch and the throbbing between his legs. “Such a good boy...” She told him. 

“Please.” He choked out. Y/N smiled and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Do you think you've learned your lesson, James?” 

“Yes, Miss. Please...” Y/N pushed his hair back, her eyes radiating pure love. 

“Where would you like to be allowed to come?” She asked. “My mouth?” She traced a finger over her lips. “My breasts? I know how much you love that...” She pulled her tank top off and circled one of her nipples. “Or,” she ground her core against his cock so he could feel how wet she was. “Inside of me?” Bucky almost came just from her questions. 

“I-inside of you.” He whispered, aching to sink into her heat. She licked her lips and nodded with a smile. She shimmied out of her underwear, tossing the pink lace aside and hovered over him. When she guided him to her entrance and teased, just allowing the very tip in he groaned. 

“Sorry, pet. I couldn't resist.” She said and sank down on him. Bucky actually sobbed in relief. 

“You feel like heaven, Doll.” He moaned. She rocked her hips and started riding him at an easy pace. 

“Oh, James. I missed you so much.” Her head fell back with a sigh. “Use those fingers on me.” She said and he let go of the headboard, reaching out to rub that little bundle of nerves with his metal fingers. Y/N's hips stuttered when he touched her. “Yes! Come on, love, help me catch up...” Bucky wrapped his other arm around her and sat up until they were chest to chest. 

“Please tell me you're getting close.” He groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

“Press a little harder.” She said. “ _Perfect_.” She started to move faster. Watching him fall apart for her had worked her up until she thought she would combust, and feeling the luxurious drag of him inside her and his fingers touching her in all the right ways already had her orgasm building. 

“Let go for me, James. Come for me...” She bit down on his neck and his body went rigid. 

“Y/N!” She slammed her hips down and rolled against him, that was all it took. Bucky came with a shout and crooked his two fingers against her clit. The pulsing of his cock inside of her pushed Y/N over and she followed him over the edge with a loud cry. 

Bucky trembled in her arms, panting and whimpering. She slid off of him and laid down, pulling him against her. He nuzzled her chest, listening to the rapid beat of her heart while her fingers tangled in his hair. She pressed gentle kisses to the top of his head. 

“Bucky, love… Let me go get you some water, okay?” He tightened his arms around her and she laughed softly. “I'll be right back, I promise.” She felt him relax slightly and she slipped out of his hold. He felt like his bones had liquified, and his entire body tingled with aftershocks. He was struggling to stay awake and wait for her to come back, but it didn't take her long to return. She had pulled on one of his tee shirts. “Okay, drink this for me.” She tipped a bottle of water towards his lips so he could drink. 

“Thank you, Y/N.” He said after he had drank half of the water. His eyes fluttered shut when she pressed a warm wash cloth against his skin, cleaning off sweat and other substances from their scene. “Stay with me?” He murmured, obviously sleepy. 

“Of course, love. I'll be right here.” She settled back on the bed and let him cuddle her. Y/N stroked his hair and watched him while he fell asleep. She would never get over watching her powerful, take-no-shit, ex assassin boyfriend fall apart under her hands. “I love you, James.” She whispered, feeling her own eyes grow heavy. 

“Love you too...”

**Author's Note:**

> What's with all the "P" titles in this series? Oh, well.
> 
> PS: I feel like I need to go to church after writing this. Actually, no I don't. I regret nothing.


End file.
